Cancer is presently one of the leading causes of death in developed nations. A diagnosis of cancer traditionally involves serious health complications. Cancer can cause disfigurement, chronic or acute pain, lesions, organ failure, or even death. Commonly diagnosed cancers include pancreatic cancer, breast cancer, lung cancer, melanoma, lymphoma, carcinoma, sarcoma non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, leukemia, endometrial cancer, colon and rectal cancer, prostate cancer, and bladder cancer. Traditionally, many cancers (e.g., breast cancer, leukemia, lung cancer, or the like) are treated with surgery, chemotherapy, radiation, or combinations thereof. Chemotherapeutic agents used in the treatment of cancer are known to produce several serious and unpleasant side effects in patients. For example, some chemotherapeutic agents cause neuropathy, nephrotoxicity (e.g., hyperlipidemia, proteinuria, hypoproteinemia, combinations thereof, or the like), stomatitis, mucositisemesis, alopecia, anorexia, esophagitis amenorrhoea, decreased immunity, anaemia, high tone hearing loss, cardiotoxicity, fatigue, neuropathy, myelosuppression, or combinations thereof. Oftentimes, chemotherapy is not effective, or loses effectiveness after a period of efficacy, either during treatment, or shortly after the treatment regimen concludes (i.e., the treatment regimen does not result in a cure). Improved methods for the treatment of oncological diseases, including cancer, and compositions capable of delivering bioactive agents to aid in the treatment of diseases and other conditions remain desirable.